User talk:Cloudy176
action=edit&section=new}} Leave a message • action=history}} History • action=purge}} Purge this page Discussions older than 3 months may be archived. Small question As an admin, do you have the ability to install the Math extension to this wiki? LegionMammal978 (talk) 22:36, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :What do you mean by "Math extension"? Do you mean the extension that allows to render mathematical formulae? If so, I'm sure the extension is already installed on this wiki. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 09:02, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Whoops, didn't see it on the list :P LegionMammal978 (talk) 12:01, December 14, 2016 (UTC) splitting of category Higher array notation level And at last what about splitting of category Higher array notation level? There are 10500 Extended Cascading-E Numbers: 2289 numbers from epsilon up to phi(6,0), 1610 numbers - up to phi(w,0), 2861 numbers - up to phi(1,8,0), 2200 numbers - up to phi(4,0,0), 1540 numbers - up to phi(7,0,0). What should do? Mark all of them as belonging to category Higher array notation level or split this category as you proposed in your blogpost?--Denis Maksudov (talk) 12:25, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :I'd suggest splitting now would be a good choice. Also with all those xE^ numbers around, I think the category needs to be split into even more categories. I'll think about it later. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:09, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll do it in a few days' time. ARsygo (talk) 06:17, March 12, 2017 (UTC) As soon as I saw you edit your user page I knew what you have added there ayy lmao LittlePeng9 (talk) 16:42, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Approximations issue Excuse me, I need to ask you about the approx. in the article grand gralgathor (I am currently adding approx. in other notations in E^ articles. Can you correct some of the notations? ARsygo (talk) 08:03, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :BTW, thanks for rendering BEAF and Bird's array notation in grangol-carta-gralgathor article. I will continue adding approx. in other notations in hecato-gralgathor. Please leave a message in my talk page ASAP. ARsygo (talk) 13:57, February 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Replied on your talk page. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:16, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Same goes to Terrible tethriterator and Terrible terrible tethriterator. Can you fix the approx.??? ARsygo (talk) 07:06, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :I have many other things to do, such as patrolling new pages. Once I'm done with that, I'll go back to the xE^ pages and check the approximations one by one. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:30, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, thanks. ARsygo (talk) 09:04, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Numbers by Username5243 Dear, Cloudy, this is the list of numbers of Username5243 I missed, but still want to create pages for them. if you noticed that some of this numbers are equal to numbers for which pages already were done in this wikia, please let me know and I will do redirections for them in template. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Denis Maksudov (talk • ) 21:13, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :Replied on the linked talk page. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:42, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, Cloudy --Denis Maksudov (talk) 18:25, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Signature problems ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:11, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Wait did I put the signature before the text! Oops! ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:11, March 26, 2017 (UTC) !spoO No, another signature! (This is a tribute to a removed message in Talk:Zootzootplex.) Offensive word must be censored Just now, I edited the message in this talk page because it has some offensive words which I censored it. Do you agree with it? ARsygo (talk) 07:36, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :Well, in this wiki we keep offensive words, as long as they aren't in articles unless they're really needed (such as in Big Ass Number). I would rather leave that message alone. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 07:39, March 26, 2017 (UTC) More vandalism Apparently there are more vandalism! Can you block the vandaliser indefinitely and protect the vandalized title such as ddd??? ARsygo (talk) 10:54, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :And also, replace protection level for nonoogol to autoconfirmed user creation because I will coin that number in my web page (coming soon) ARsygo (talk) 23:09, May 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Changed the protection level. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 02:42, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Happy birthday Apparently, I found out that you were born on April 6th, isn't it? Anyway, Happy birthday to you and happy and also fixing approx. in some of the xE^ number articles as well! ARsygo (talk) 13:30, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you. I feel pretty stressed right now due to homework. I should make myself feel better. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:01, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Happy birthday!!! FOOT(BB(Rayo(TREE(googol)))) congratulations and best wishes!!!--Denis Maksudov (talk) 16:25, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Bappy Hirthday! LittlePeng9 (talk) 16:29, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Unexplained removal of extended prefixes Seriously? Why do you remove all the prefixes i added in (xenna-, daka-, etc.)! Those arent fake, those are made up by some people. Why did you remove them! 16:55, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Oh, and by the way you also deleted Double-. Could you please stop deleting everything i do on this wiki please, it is really bugging me so please stop. 17:04, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Because you need to add sources, 71.198.122.122 The above person it correct.Go read the wiki rules - you'll see everything has to have a source. The extended SI prefixes you added didn't have one, so cloudy removed them. If you can find a source Cloudy will not remove them. But since you have not found any source, they won't stay. (By the way, we have nothing against you personally. It's just that you aren't following the rules.) also beware: If you keep reverting Cloudy's (and my) edits to remove your prefixes, you'll have started an "edit war" which will get you blocked. Username5243 (talk) 15:04, May 20, 2017 (UTC) i'm sorry 12:12, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Also, how do you add a source? 12:13, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :If you are using VisualEditor, move the cursor to the location you want to add the source, click "Insert" then click "Reference". Type the name of the page in the box, click the link icon, then enter the URL of the source page. Click "Done", then click "Insert". :If you are using the source editor, type URL here) (insert page name here) on the location you want to add the source. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:12, May 27, 2017 (UTC) BFDI Wiki Problem Can you please tell Pp46 to stop his behaviour to SethCardonaReturns and me? Thanks. (The reason why i posted it here is so he doesn't notice this) Bracelety is love. Bracelety is life. NOW GO VOTE HER TO JOIN IDFB!!! (talk) 16:39, June 7, 2017 (UTC) :What exactly is the problem? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 17:08, June 7, 2017 (UTC) :Read "I Am Very Scared... (Please Read)" for more details. Bracelety is love. Bracelety is life. NOW GO VOTE HER TO JOIN IDFB!!! (talk) 01:22, June 13, 2017 (UTC) He also blocked me on the wiki for a infinite amount of time... Derpyunikitty's Emergency Sock (talk) 10:41, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Is it possible that you could convince PsiCubed2 im not a troll, he has entirely misinterpreted my blog (Ben's Number) normally this wouldn't bother me, but i'd prefer if he would understand he has the wrong idea about me. But if you cant help fair enough, i will leave you to do admin stuff as this is only a very small un-important problem. Benjamin Simon Clifford (talk) 08:14, July 7, 2017 (UTC) About something on the BFDI Wiki... I think that Tantasaur should be demoted. All he does is argue, and argue, and argue. I don't even know why he needed adminship in the first place, he said he would clean up the wiki, HE DIDN'T. He also said stuff to derekblue1, and he is acting like he did nothing wrong. Even though he is a admin, he edited someone elses page, and is somewhat using his powers out of porportion. At this point, he should be a content mod, but he was never ready for adminship. Bracelety is love. Bracelety is life. NOW GO VOTE HER TO JOIN IDFB!!! (talk) 01:18, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Cloudy, you seemed to forget to ban Superman37891's desktop IP. Please fix that. The last thing we need, is this guy coming here with a new user and starting this sh*t all over again. Thanks. PsiCubed2 (talk) 12:07, July 12, 2017 (UTC)